A normal morning
by Ducky275
Summary: What I expect would happen when getting ready for a normal day at school for Rukia and Ichigo.


Bleach chapter 1 

Slowly beginning to creep up, it emerged from its slumber and enveloped the room with an encroaching light. With every second that passed it continue to get brighter, even with his eyes closed he could feel it heating his face. Ichigo cracked an eye open he dared not open his eyes any wider in fear of the blinding sun that now took over his entire room. (Yes I was talking about the sun. Don't get too excited just yet.) Choosing to ignore the sun and close his eye he started to drift back into a deep sleep. Once almost asleep sudden ringing made his bones clench with anger. Ichigo let out a large groan before he had to remove his arm from underneath the warm blanket. Each ring seemed to get louder and louder in his head. He smashed his arm down almost breaking the alarm. One day he swore to himself that he was going to throw the alarm clock out the window. Silence once again dominated the room and he couldn't help but smile while returning his arm to its warm spot under his blankets. He clenched onto the blankets for dear life enjoying every second in his warm castle of comfort. Once again he began to doze off. The loud shriek came from the closet, the sound that came when the door would slide but this did even manage to faze Ichigo. Rukia leaped from the closet fully dressed and ready for the day at school. She rather hated sleeping in the closet it got stuffy and muggy at times when she was trying to fall asleep she felt as if she was suffocating. When morning would come she would launch herself from the sleeping confinements. Ichigo never really invited her to stay at his house so she had to deal with second class sleeping. She took a deep breath letting the sun shine and warm her face. She opened her eyes with a large smile that faded as fast as you could blink. She laid her eyes on the massive body under the covers in the bed. This large figure led all the way up to a patch of scruffy, pointy mess of hair that rested on the drooling head. His mouth wide open staining the unfortunate pillow with his saliva. Rukia face bunched together in disgust.

"Ichigo! Get your ass out of bed." Announced Rukia while crossing her arms.

Not getting the response she had hoped for, Ichigo simply groaned and turned away leaving the only sight for her to see being the back of his carrot topped head.

She began to tap her foot; her eyes squinted together in attempt to think of a threat.

"Ichigo, if you don't get out of bed I'll..." Before she could finish she was rudely cut off

"You'll what Rukia? Draw a hideous picture of me to go with your collection? Nice try but you don't scare me." He snuffed.

His mouth then opened for another yawn. Rukia growled, she attempted to regain control of her anger. All she wanted now was to kick him in the shin. She cleared her throat in her last attempt.

" Ichigo I'm going to get some juice if you're not up by the time my foot steps into your room mark my words you will regret saying that." She threatened.

Rukia continued to mumble curses to herself about that boy while walking down the stairs. Sense Ichigo came up with the solution of telling his dad that Rukia's parents didn't want her walking to school alone every morning, so he volunteered to walk her to school. That being the story it was natural for the Kurosaki family to see Rukia walking around the house in the morning. Little did they know she lived in his closet. Never the less it solved the suspicion of why the short, black haired girl was always around. She poured juice into her glass until it was almost full. Rukia bent over and began to rummage under the sink. Found it she said to herself as pulled a large vase from under the sink and turned the sink on full speed watching the large glass figure fill with water. He has no idea what's coming the devious side getting the best of her. Approaching the stairs she attempted to control her excitement. As much as she wanted him to get his pansy ass out of bed. She wanted revenge for the comment about her drawings much more than she actually cared about being late for school. Once arriving at the top of the stairs she caught eyes with the stuffed lion leaning against the wall at the topstep. He leaned seductively looking her up and down.

"why hello there Rukia, You're looking rather dapper this morning." Said kon as he completed a full wave with his eyebrows.

Rukia huffed in annoyance, not wanting to hit on by kon she raised her knee to her stomach once passing him and let her leg swing backwards. Sending kon flying down the stairs, his stuffing bounced and squeaked on every stair until he fell face first on the bottom. The cires and yelps from Kon continue but Rukia had one thing on her mind. After a mild interference by a perverted stuffed animal, Rukia walked into Ichigo's room. She was satisfied to see that he still laid there as motionless as a dead body. Placing her juice on his desk. She sat next to him on his bed, wanting to play this up as much as she could. She slowly placed her hand on his orange head and began to stroke through his hair. This earned a soft sigh from Ichigo, sense he was in a dazed state this only made him enjoy him sleep more. Taking advantage of the state he was in a devilish smirk played across her mouth once again. She continued to lightly pet his head; she leaned forward close enough that he could hear her whisper his name. She slowly moved the vase towards his head. It got closer and closer until was aligned with his head the water inched closer to the edge of the glass once she began to tip the vase.

"TIME TO WAKE UP ASS HOLE!" she yelled

She retracted her hand yanked the blankets off the warm comfortable boy that laid underneath. She titled the vase upside down letting the water soak Ichigo's head as well as his shirt. Knowing what was good for her she quickly placed the vase down and jolted backwards towards the closet. Ichigo's got shivers that sent flying through his body. He felt as if someone had sent a thousand knives shooting into his body. Under normal circumstances he would have reacted differently. Ichigo took this a being attacked in his sleep. Stunned his body bent in half sending him in a sitting position as he gasped. The water leaked down his hair as she got a glance at his socked torso not to mention his pillow and sheet that wear also now covered in water. His razor sharp eyes glanced around himself so he could get a better look at the situation around him. Being so out of it before he grasped the fact that he was soaking wet, a vase was beside his bed and Rukia stood there smiling after screaming something about him being an ass hole. All in all the worst way to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Roared Ichigo, he gave her a look that could kill. The water dripped from his flattened hair onto his nose.

Once making eye contact with the drenched boy Rukia could no longer contain herself. Letting out a large puff of air and began to laugh harder than she could have imagined, the room filled with the sounds of Rukia's laughter.

"You were right Ichigo maybe I should draw this so you won't ever forget!" she continued to giggle at her wittiness.

She now held her stomach to help relieve the pain in her ribs from laughing so hard. Ichigo found this far less amusing, his face clenched in anger. This rude awakening sent Ichigo into a frenzy of ideas on how to payback this evil girl that laughed in front of him. Without a word Ichigo slid his legs over the side of the bed, moving his butt away from his wet sheets. He gripped his blankets and ripped them off himself. Sending them flying behind him. His knees bent, raising himself into a standing position. Rukia continued to laugh at the amusing situation that she had caused. He could hardly contain his anger. The look he would give a hallow before he was about to fight was nothing compared to the expression on his face. If Rukia didn't know him better she would have been terrified but to her that made her victory all the better.

"Oh common Ichigo" Rukia made a cute face and instantly changed her voice to a sweet and innocent higher pitch; like she did at school after all she was quiet the little actress.

Little did they all know about her right hook he thought to himself; not to mention when she kicks you in shin, Ichigo's face melted into a disgusted almost rubbing his chin just thinking about it. He shook his head coming back to the situation at hand. She intertwined her hands together and spun side to side and in the cutest voice possible

"It was just a harmless joke Ichigo. Don't be mad." She batted her eyes and let he white teeth smile brightly.

She immediately stopped smiling and let her hands fall when she saw Ichigo smile happily and turn his face to side so she could no longer see his eyes. Apparently the water dripping off him on the floor was much more interesting. He let out an adorable chuckle.

"You're right Rukia, it was funny.. so funny I think I will have to give you a hug." He said in a teasing but yet cheerful voice.

Now all she could see was the smirk on face. Rukia instantly put her hands out in front of her body in defence. Her eye brows shot high in terror. Ichigo then turned to face her, his sly grin tugging at his face. His arms slowly rose in front of himself. He began to strut towards her. Rukia scanned the water that continued to drip from him shirt and hair on the floor leaving a rather large trail while he continued to pace towards her with his arms arched forwards.

"No! Ichigo I'm already dressed! You're going to get my shirt wet!" she shrieked in panic. One foot moving back behind the other. Her body slightly bent in her fettle attempt to back away.

Ichigo chuckled "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to dump a bucket of water on me." Almost in arm's reach he took a bigger step his arms still extended towards her.

Rukia slowly placed her finger out.

"Actually it was a vase." She corrected. Ichigo stopped at that moment, he stood straight almost as in shock.

Letting out a large hiss. What Rukia had said just sealed her fate. That was it, that was the push that he needed to lunge at her. Her eyes shot open in terror. Rukia quickly spun on her heel and made a mad dash for the door. Hollows were one thing this was just pure fear. She only made 3 steps to the door before two large hands placed themselves on her hips holding her in place not allowing her run any further. Rapidly snaking themselves to the front of her stomach and gripped tighly.

"ICHIGO!" plead Rukia well attempting to squirm around in his grip. Her hands gave a try at untangling his from her body. Ichigo began to laugh hysterically while he pulled her back to his chest. Rukia's feet dangled while he picked he off the ground and hugged her tightly. Rukia could feel the freezing water start to leak through his shirt into her uniform. Rukia could feel Ichigo's laughter through her hair all the while being held high in the air. He held her there for a few more seconds. Once being completely satisfied with himself he let his arms unlatch. Letting Rukia drop unto the floor. Being as swift as she is she landed on her feet in frustration. Immediately Rukia shot her arm behind her back and began to feel the moisture now locked into her uniform.

"ICHIGO! What the hell!? Now I'm soaking wet." She snarled in frustration. Completely disgusted with his actions.

"Huh I wouldn't know what that's like! Oh hey by the way you got a little something on you back." Mocked Ichigo while extending his index finger at her back.

As he turned to his dresser to grab his uniform. Rukia's teeth scrapped against themselves from the frustrated growl that she let out. Rukia jolted to the bathroom to get a better look at the damage. Ichigo giggled, removing his shirt he took this time to change into his uniform knowing Rukia would take a few minutes to gaze at herself in the mirror. Once reaching the bathroom Rukia gasped in awe when she got a clear look at her back. From underneath her shoulder blades to her lower back just before touching her bum she had a see threw area. This meant war. Her own planed had backed fired on her. One that seemed to be going so well for herself. She could only think of what kind of demotic self-confidence was residing in Ichigo at that very moment. Meanwhile in the other room Ichigo did up the button on his pants and zipped them up. He gave his hair a quick shake sense it was still drying to dry off from some halfwit giving him an unwanted shower. He bent to grab his back pack when suddenly growling furiously his stomach made itself noticed. His mouth practically fell apart at the thought of the muffins in the kitchen. With that thought in mind he turned off his light and closed the door to his room. Ichigo's long legs began to carry him down the stairs. Once arriving in the kitchen, His eyes made contact with the large chocolate chip muffins sitting perfectly on the kitchen table. His mouth water just looking at them. The muffin quickly made contact with his lips and the sensation of sweet goodness went along well with his over ego at the moment. As he continue to chew he glanced over to see the time only to snap his eyes back the clock in panic.

"RUKIA! WE'RE LATE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Yelled Ichigo as demolished the remainder of his muffin causing him to caugh. With still a mouth full he yelled once again in hopes to get her attention.

"Rukia you can't get any uglier no point in continuously checking yourself out. I am going to leave with or without you and your see through shirt. I'm sure the guys at school will enjoy you're lace bra as much as I did!"

Rukia's face was swarmed over by anger. The fire in her immediately ignited at the moment those words were said her face turned into a kettle about to boil over. Her fists clenched, teeth grinding against in other. Then there it was the yell of anger. Ichigo tapped his foot and counted the seconds until the girl came running down the stair looking like a rino. Her quick flash coming into effect. Like he had planned this made Rukia storm run faster than ever what better trick to get them to school on time than a girls wounded pride? He slipped through with Rukia along after him slamming the door behind them.


End file.
